Growl
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When Demon got lose, he didn't expect to be taken to the pound. Or have these annoying dogs try to help him. All he wants is to get back to his person- Castiel.


**Author Note: See? This is what happens when I am at home all day- alone, reading MCL fics and watching Pound Puppies (it's addicting).**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Growl  
**Summary: **When Demon got lose, he didn't expect to be taken to the pound. Or have these annoying dogs try to help him. All he wants is to get back to his person- Castiel.

**Genre: **Humor

**Rated: **K

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Pound Puppies. I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I only own Krysta (Castiel's girlfriend). _  
**Notes:** Oh my god. What have I done.

**Growl**

Olaf smiled at the woman. She parked her motorcycle in the lot and took off the helmet. She was really beautiful, about nineteen years old. She had long black hair that covered her right eye and the eye that did show was bright green. She looked a bit tough- black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a red tank top, black leather jacket, and black biker gloves. McLeish scowled,  
"Great, another person to deal with."  
"Actually, sir," Olaf said, "that's my daughter."

McLeish looked shocked- as did the dogs.

"He has a daughter," Lucky whispered. The others were just as shocked.

"You have a daughter," McLeish asked.

"Sort of," Olaf said sheepishly, "I know her parents, and they aren't exactly good ones, sir. I took care of her a lot, and she is like a daughter to me. In a way, I sort of adopted her."  
McLeish nodded, _makes more sense now._ The dogs nodded too,

"Now it makes more sense," the dogs muttered.

The woman got off her motorcycle and smiled at Olaf. She hugged him,

"Sorry I couldn't visit ya sooner."

"McLeish," Olaf introduced, "This is Krysta, Krysta, this is McLeish."

Kris nodded,

"Call me Kris."

She smiled at Olaf and then noticed the dogs in the background. She headed over, Olaf following behind her. McLeish left to the building.

"Such cute dogs," Kris said as she opened the cage and petted the odd-colored one. Olaf nodded,

"They are, they sometimes disappear and I don't know where they go, but they're always here at the end of the day."

Kris looked confused and then smiled,

"They're cute…I always liked dogs."

She picked up the small puppy- it looked like a pitbull puppy. She was really cute. She was pure gray with a few black patches.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing, I just want to take you home!"

Lucky looked at the scene pleased. The puppy, _Pebbles, _looked happy- _I found my person! _Then Kris set the puppy back down.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Pebbles."

"Really, I thought she looked more like a Kiki."

Kris laughed,

"Holy heck! I can't name a tough dog _Kiki…_besides, cherry would have my ass on a platter," she muttered. She set the puppy back down and petted it,

"I'll pick you up later," she said smiling, "I have to help my boyfriend first."

"What's wrong," Olaf asked concerned, and then turned serious, "and when did you have a boyfriend?"

"I have always had a boyfriend," Kris answered, "Castiel. But his dog went missing so I have to help him- then I'll come pick up the little cutie."

Olaf smiled,

"Good luck! I hope you find the dog!"

"I found my person," Pebbles said excitedly, "I found my person!"

"We know," Lucky smiled, "and remember once a pound puppy, always a pound puppy…"

Demon growled at Olaf as the human placed him in the pound. _I am not some stray! _As he got set down, he snapped at Olaf, who got his hand away at the last second.  
"Okay, mean doggie," Olaf muttered, "I hope the other dogs won't get hurt by him."  
Lucky watched the large Beauce Shepherd, that apparently was a bit mean.

"Better be careful with this one," Cookie noted.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him," Squirt huffed.

Demon heard the voices and turned. He growled,  
"Who are you?"  
Lucky stepped forward,  
"Well, I'm Lucky. This here is Cookie, Strudel, Niblet, and Squirt. This here is the Pound Puppies- and we'll find you a person…_hopefully,"_ Lucky muttered the last word.

Demon growled,  
"I don't need to find a human! I already have a person," he growled loudly.

"Well, no need to be so grouchy," Squirt yipped but Demon snapped at him.

"Hey watch it!"  
"You watch it, _small fry," _he growled.

"Look," Lucky said, standing between Demon and the rest of them, "We'll help you find your person, but you need to stop fighting and growling."

Demon huffed,  
"I can find him myself! I don't need some flea-ridded help!"

Demon stopped and then sniffed the air,  
"Wait…I know that smell."

He continued sniffing and then went straight to Pebbles and he growled,  
"You smell just like her!"  
"Who," Lucky said, quickly getting Pebbles away.

"_Her…_she's my person's person. His girlfriend. I know her scent! She always smells like my person and lavender… I need to protect her!"

"Wait," Niblet asked confused, "why do you need to protect her?"  
"She's my person's person! She's family," Demon growled, "why wouldn't I protect her! Besides, she is pregnant! I don't know how long people carry their pups in their stomachs…but I need to be there if it happens!"

"Woah," Lucky said, "slow down! The only person who picked up Pebbles was…Kris!"  
"That's her name," Demon growled, "she's my person's person!"

Lucky hated helping this dog- he was very hard to deal with. He was….rude, mean, and snappy. They searched all over, but every single person they found Demon just said it wasn't his person. Finally, they were back at the pound. It was then that Kris entered the pound again. She smiled at Olaf.

"That's her," Demon said, surprisingly happily.

He jumped over the cage fence and went straight towards Kris. She knelt down happily.  
"Be careful, that's a mean doggie," Olaf warned.

"Oh, he's a sweetheart!"

She petted him,

"Demon! It's so glad to see you," she hugged the dog, "Olaf, this is the dog I've been helping Castiel- that's my boyfriend- look for. Hold on, boy, we'll take you home just as soon as I adopt Pebbles."  
She told Demon to stay and behave- so he did. She went over and picked up Pebbles.  
"You need to fill out some forums," Olaf pointed out.

"DEMON," A man cried as he ran towards them.

Demon smiled and he tackled the redheaded punk-looking guy.

"So happy to see you."

"Ah," Lucky said, "the bond between a person and their puppy."

Castiel noticed his girlfriend was holding a puppy. He raised an eyebrow and she stuck out her tongue,  
"Hey, you got a dog, now I got one! I named her Pebbles!"

Castiel scoffed,  
"Well, better than _Kiki_ that's for sure."


End file.
